Uno para todas y todas para uno
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: Todas las chicas de Konoha estan enamoradas de Sasuke y causan muchos problemas. Para solucionarlos, la Hokage decide realizar un concurso para decidir quién debe ser su novia ¿Quién ganará? SasuX¿?


**Uno para todas y todas para uno**

**Notas:** Hola, no he podido resistirme a hacer este one-shot. Ciertamente, me divirtió mucho hacerlo, sobre todo el final. espero que os guste y gracias por leer.

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Era un día normal en konoha. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente, algo de ruido, pero controlado. El sol iluminaba lentamente los tejados de las casas y sin ni siquiera una nube en el cielo se podría decir que reinaba la paz.

Uchiha Sasuke, un chico de tez pálida y nívea, ojos rasgados, negros y profundos como dos pozos al igual que su pelo largo y sedoso. Tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado, ni muy musculoso ni demasiado flacucho y desprendía inconscientemente un aire de sensualidad innegable. A su lado iba Uzumaki Naruto, su mejor amigo y también su mayor rival. Éste tenía la piel un poco más oscura, los ojos de un color azul celeste, llenos de vida y un cabello dorado y revuelto. No hablaban, no se miraban, trataban de ignorar la presencia del otro a toda costa.

-¡¡SASUKE-KUN!!-oyeron gritar a lo lejos. Ambos se giraron para observar que su compañera de equipo, Sakura, iba corriendo a gran velocidad. Llevaba el traje de siempre, un vestido rojo con los bordes blancos, lo que resaltaba su pelo rosado y sus ojos verdes.

-¡¡SASUKE-KUN!!-escucharon como gritaban del otro lado. Volvieron a girarse, para comprobar que llegaba corriendo Ino, enemiga de Sakura. Ino tenía el pelo largo, de un rubio platino, la tez clara y los ojos de un color azul apagado, casi gris.

Las dos chicas estaban enamoradas hasta los huesos de Sasuke, y por desgracia para él, no se molestaban en negarlo.

-Sasuke, yo me voy ya a casa-dijo Naruto, viendo la que se avecinaba.

-Hn-bufó molesto el ojinegro, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Naruto salió corriendo por encima de los tejados, esperando que esta vez no ocurriese como las anteriores.

-¡Sasuke! ¿No crees que hace un día estupendo? -dijo Ino abalanzándose sobre él, agarrándole posesivamente del cuello.

-Tsk-fue lo único que hizo. Estaba más que cansado de que cada día pasara lo mismo. Deseaba que por una vez, se olvidasen de que existía porque sin duda prefería la soledad al acoso.

-¡¡OYE CERDA, QUITA TUS MANOS DE ÉL!!-gritó Sakura al llegar, tirando de la ojiazul para separarla de Sasuke.

-VETE TÚ, FRENTUDA, ¡YO LLEGUÉ PRIMERO!-replicó, agarrándose más fuerte al cuello de Sasuke, que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-¡LÁRGATE DE UNA VEZ!

-¡¡VETE TÚ CERDA!!

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!-esta vez, fue el propio Sasuke quien gritó, escapándose del agarre de Ino.

-¡VES! ¡¡ESTÁS MOLESTANDO A SASUKE-KUN!!-volvió a gritar Sakura.

Sasuke aprovechó que se concentraban cada vez más en la discusión para escabullirse de allí, lo cual fue difícil, pues cada vez llegaban más chicas y se unían al griterío.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Qué han hecho esta vez?-preguntó la Hokage con el ceño fruncido, colocando los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando los dedos.

-Han destrozado una de las tiendas cercanas al lugar de la discusión-aclaró Shizune, su asistente personal.

-Ahhh... -suspiró- tendremos que tomar medidas. Quiero todos los preparativos listos para esta misma tarde.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama-añadió enérgica y salió de la sala a gran velocidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Eh? ¿Una reunión?-preguntaron Ino y Sakura a la vez.

-Sí, será importante, ¿Vendréis no?-preguntó sasuke.

-¡¡Claro!!

Horas más tarde todas las chicas a las que Sasuke había informado se juntaron en el campo de deportes de Konoha. Casi toda la villa había ido de público para ver qué ocurría, y entre mucho desconcierto, se pusieron en el centro de la pista.

-Bien. Os preguntaréis por qué os hemos reunido aquí, ¿no?-comenzó a hablar la Hokage.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas un momento. Eran aproximadamente veinte, y se mantenían juntas, apelotonadas, como si el hecho de separarse fuese algo malo.

-Tanto yo como todos los presentes estamos hartos de vuestras peleas -prosiguió- y siempre por el mismo problema: Sasuke. Hemos decidido que esto no puede seguir así, y por eso hoy vamos a determinar cual de vosotras debe ser su novia.

Los ojos tanto de Sakura como de Ino se ilumiraron.

-¿Y cómo se decidirá?-preguntó una chica de las más tímidas, situada detrás de casi todas las demás.

-Yo seré jueza y jurado. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? ¿No? Pues empecemos-concluyó de hablar y comenzó a caminar con pasos pesados hasta sentarse en una mesa colocada en un lateral. Sasuke estaba sentado también en aquella mesa, sin perder detalle de todo lo que ocurría.

La primera prueba comenzó. Consistía en salto de longitud. Las chicas se pusieron en fila y se dispusieron a saltar por turnos.

-No voy a perder-le susurró Sakura a Ino, que iba detrás de ella.

-Ni lo sueñes-le respondió.

El ambiente se volvió tenso. Se notaba una gran concentración y gran esfuerzo en cada uno de los movimientos. Todas las chicas lo estaban haciendo muy bien, pero las miradas se centraron principalmente en Sakura e Ino.

Después de que todas las chicas saltasen, la Hokage anunció:

-La ganadora de la primera prueba es: ¡Sakura!

El estadio comenzó a aplaudir con locura.

-¡¡SI SI SI!! ¡¡TOMA ESA!!-le gritó a su rival.

-No tendrás tanta suerte en la siguiente prueba-amenazó.

-La segunda prueba será: tiro de shurikens-anunció la pelirrubia.

Un montón de gente entró en el escenario con muchas dianas, una para cada concursante. Entregaron una bolsa con diez shurikens a cada una y tenían que intentar conseguir el mayor número de puntos posible.

Con un máximo de cincuenta puntos, al final la pelirrosada había sacado treinta y ocho puntos, mientras que la ojiazul cuarenta y seis.

Sakura estaba que hechaba chispas, mientras Ino le hacía el símbolo de la victoria y además le sacaba descaradamente la lengua.

Tsunade volvió a hablar:

-Bien, ahora comencemos con la última prueba: la carrera de los cien metros lisos.

Despejaron la pista de atletismo y las chicas se fueron colocando según sus resultados anteriores en las calles.

Kakashi apretó el gatillo de una pistola que apuntaba hacia el cielo y todas empezaron a correr.

Sakura e Ino avanzaban codo con codo alrededor de la pista. Ninguna de las dos tenía pintas de querer quedarse atrás y eso se vio reflejados en sus sudorosos rostros.

La linea de meta cada vez estaba más cerca, tan solo unos segundos y todo quedaría resuelto. Sin embargo, la pelirrubia se tropezó y calló, perdiendo toda oportunidad de ganar.

-¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! ¡¡SI SI SI SI SI SIIIIIIIIIII!!-gritaba emocionada la pelirrosada.

De pronto, Sakura se fijó en Sasuke, que estuvo inexpresivo todo el día pero que en aquel momento sonreía. Se alegró de sobremanera y se dirigió junto a su amado.

Ino se levantaba en el momento justo para observar la tierna escena en la que le cogía del brazo y se abrazaba contra él.

Todos se acercaron a ellos para felicitarles, hasta que en un momento determinado, Sasuke no pudo contenerse más y echó a reír a carcajada limpia, de un modo un poco siniestro.

-Sasuke ¿Por qué ríes tanto?-le preguntó Sakura al ver como su "novio" se separaba de ella.

-Es que... todo esto... jaja... es ridículo-gritó entre risas.

-¿Por qué? ¿A caso ya tienes novia?-le preguntó Sakura muy preocupada.

-No, es que soy gay-contestó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

-Y así es como se decidió qué chica debía ser la novia de Sasuke: ninguna.


End file.
